youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Shere Khan
He is the main villain from The Jungle Book. Shere Khan played Yama in Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) Shere Khan played Pharaoh Seti in The Prince Of Nome He is a pharaoh Shere Khan played Docoriki in GoGoRiki (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Shere Khan played Goliath in Krypto He is a giant warrior Shere Khan played King Herod in The Nativity Story (PrinceBalto Style) He is an evil king Shere Khan Played Madam Mim (Tiger) in The Sword In The Stone (BobandLarryFan Style) He Is A Tiger Form Of Madam Mim Shere Khan played Steele in Simbalto and Kovuto He is an arrogant sled dog Shere Khan played Firelord Ozai in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is an evil tyrant Shere Khan played Sauron in The Animal Lord Of The Rings He is a dark lord Shere Khan played The Joker in Bathound: The Animated Series He is an evil clown Shere Khan played Dragon Maleficent in Sleeping Belldandy (Hiatt Grey Style) He is an Black Dragon Shere Khan played Darkseid in Superwolf: The Animated Series He is an alien warlord Shere Khan played Mayor Oscar Bulloney in Wild West: The Cowcats Of Meow Mesa He is a bull Shere Khan played Red's True Form in All Wolves Go to Heaven 2 He is an evil cat Shere Khan played Hulagu Khan in Tramp & The Forty Thieves He is a Mongol warlord Shere Khan played Utility Belt Buzz in Character Story 2 He is a Space-Ranger Like Buzz Lightyear Shere Khan played Davy Jones in Animals Of The Caribbean He is the ruler of the seas Shere Khan played Razoul in Baltladdin and Kovuladdin He is an Arabian guard Shere Khan played Bane in Bathound & Fox He is a drug-enhanced super-soldier Shere Khan played The Dragon Emperor in The Snow Leopard III: Tomb Of The Tiger Emperor He is an undead Chinese emperor Shere Khan played Fluffy in Road Animals He is a mutant dog Shere Khan played Hookfang in How To Train Your Wild Animal He is a dragon Shere Khan played Poggle The Lesser in Animation Star Wars He is an alien leader Shere Khan played Vincent Cadby in Charlie Barkin: When Nature Calls He is a consulate Shere Khan Played Manfred Powell in Tigress Croft: Tomb Raider He is a villain Shere Khan Played Bo'sun In Animal Of The Caribbean NuclearZoen Style He is a pirate Shere Khan played Jafar in Dannyladdin and Dannyladdin 2: The Return of Shere Khan He is a sorcerer Shere Khan played Ritchard Kingswald in Danny and Bagheera He is Jason and Gunther's evil neighbor Shere Khan played Vincent in Over the Mammal's Hedge He is a bear Shere Khan played Raccoon in The Nut Job (CoolZDane Style) He is a raccoon Shere Khan played Gaston in Beauty and the Beast (Michaelsar12isback Style) He is a hunter Shere Khan played Burgermeister Meisterburger in Simba Claus is Coming to Town He is the mayor of Sombertown Shere Khan played Captain Hook in Eric Pan He is a pirate Shere Khan played Man Ray in Humphreybob SquarePants He is Mermaidman and Barnacleboy's arch-nemesis Shere Khan played Hades in Skunkules He is the ruler of the Underworld Shere Khan played Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear in Mammal Story 3 He is a teddy bear Shere Khan played Caterpillar in Olivia in Wonderland He is a caterpillar Shere Khan played 1st Guard in The Meerkat's New Groove He is a guard Shere Khan played Scar in The Bear King He is a lion Shere Khan played Lucifer in Eilonwyrella He is a evil cat Shere Khan played The Indian Chief in Danny Pan He is a chief Shere Khan played Hopper in A Cartoon Animal's Life Shere Khan played Ratcliffe in Nalahontas and Sawyerhontas He is a governor Shere Khan played Prince Achmed in Tiggerladdin and Todladdin He is a prince Shere Khan played One of the Pirates in Spongebob Pan He is a pirate Shere Khan played Banzai in The Mammal King He is a hyena Shere Khan played Farouk; Apple Seller in Simbaladdin He is an angry guy Shere Khan played The Emperor in Seal Wars He is a Emperor Shere Khan played Number Two in Danny Powers: Internation Cat of Mystery, Danny Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me and Danny Powers: Goldmember He is a villain Shere Khan played Judge Claude Frollo in The Panda of Notre Dame He is a judge Shere Khan played Clayton in Dannyarzan and Kovuzan He is a hunter Shere Khan played Percival C. Mcleach in The Rescurs Down Under (LionKingfanFilms Style) He is a poacher Shere Khan played Undertow (Regular Size) in The Little Mer Lioness 2: Return To the Sea He is a shark Shere Khan played Shan-Yu's Body Guard in Nala (Mulan) He is a bodyguard Shere Khan played Captain Crocodile in Robin Hood (Animated Style) He is a crocodile Shere Khan played Raditz in DragonBall Z CoolZdane Style He is a Evil Saiyan Shere Khan played Genie Jafar in Trampladdin He is a genie Shere Khan played Admiral Zhao in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is a Fire Nation Admiral Shere Khan played Prince Froglip in The Princess and the Tiger He is a Goblin Shere Khan played Rasputin in Nalastasia He is a sorcerer Shere Khan played Adult Firelord Sozin in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is an evil tryrant Shere Khan played Sabor in Simbarzan He is a leopard Shere Khan Played Niju in Dannto II Cat Quest He is a Evil Wolf Shere Khan played Dagnino in El Arca (CoolZDane Style) He is a Tiger Shere Khan Played The Duke of Weselton in Frozen (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a Duke Shere Khan played Lion in Jumanji (Dodger'sPartyFan2570 Style) He is a Lion Shere Khan Played Shan-Yu In Ladylan He is Hun Warlord Shere Khan Played In The Animals Of Farthing Wood (PrinceBalto Style) He is a Evil Blue Fox Shere Khan played Dark Skunk in Cat Fu! He is a Dark Skunk Shere Khan played Captain Gantu In Shanti and Simba (Lilo & Stitch) He is a Shark Shere Khan played Chief In The Wolfdog and the Lion He is an Irish Wolfhound Shere Khan played Carface in All Animals Go to Heaven CoolZDane, All Animals Go to Heaven LionKingFanFilms and All Animals Go to Heaven MichaelSar12isBack He is an Evil Bulldog Shere Khan played Joe in Help! I'm a Children Shere Khan played Caesar in Timonix Shere Khan played Lord Business in The Animal Movie Shere Khan played Prince Charming in Bernard (Shrek) He is a Prince Shere Khan Pladyed Him In The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Animal Style) He is a Demon Shere Khan played Tiny Tiger in Danny Cat (Crash Bandicoot) He is a Thylacine Shere Khan Played The Huntsman in Wendy White and the Seven Animals Shere Khan Played Henry J. Waternoose in Disney Characters Inc Shere Khan Played The Air Conditioner in The Brave Little Fox Shere Khan Played Dark Oak in Disney X Shere Khan Played Maurice in the Pacific Ocean series He is a Lemur Shere Khan Played The Missing Link in Mermaids vs. Villains He is a Sea Monster Shere Khan played one of the Hyenas in The Mouse King Shere Khan played Superintendent Chalmers in The Kingsons Portayals *The Mobius Book - Shere Khan played by Steele *The Children Book and The Children Book 2 - Shere Khan played by Baron Greenback *The Birthday Book, The Birthday Book: Christopher Robin's Story, and The Birthday Book 2 - Shere Khan played by Bowser *The Jungle Book (MkShinx) - Shere Khan played by Soto *The Jungle Book (Baloo The BearFan360 Style) - Shere Khan Played By Ronno *The Castle Book - Shere Khan played by Gaston *The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) and The Jungle Book 2 (Disney and Sega Human Style) - Shere Khan played by Blackthorne Shore *The Jungle Book (NimbusKidsMovies Version) and The Jungle Book 2 (NimbusKidsMovies Version) -Shere Khan played by Carface *The Imagination Book and The Imagination Book 2 Shere Khan played by Teacher *The Galaxtic Guardian Book - Shere Khan played by Grundel the Toad *The Rodent Book - Shere Khan played by Maximus I.Q. *The Jungle Book (400Movies Style) Played By Fat Cat *The Jungle Book (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) Played By Randall Category:The Jungle Book Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoons Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney characters Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Wild Animals Category:Villains turned into good side